


Suleyk Lok Lah Stories

by SirenaSib



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: Translation: Power of Sky Magic StoriesThe following book appears to be a history book and journal scraps from the members within the clan. Translations are provided but may sound off from the various dialects.Posted here since I have a lot and my forum post is kinda messy. Find the original post here.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/cc/2692769#post_2692769





	1. Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> Clan found here http://www1.flightrising.com/lair/295773  
> So far set for general audience but may changed due to some of the history some of the dragons have.

**Mate:** Starset  
**Role:** Queen  
**Ability:** Arcane infused Ice armor  
Sirena was made Queen with her large skill and knowledge in the arcane arts even if she hailed from Ice. Using her magic as she slept for years her body was able to heal from its wounds and give itself armor from the ice that seeked to keep her with her home clan. Upon being found by the Lord and Lady they first gave her the name Matriarch. Even though she lead the two she lacked a mate to call herself Queen. It wasn’t until her and Starset becoming a bonded pair that they were given the title.

**Name: Sirena  
** Role: Queen  
Mate: Starset  
Familar: Spirit of the Arcane  
_What once tried to slow her down now has morphed from the Arcane energy and is now her armor._  
  
She had prepared for the trip yet the storm seemed worse as she grew farther from the clan. Was Icewarding trying to tell her something? Was he giving her a sign, or was this a test? She growled as the cold wind froze her to the bone. She had grown up living in the land of ice so why was it so cold now.  
  
She drew her wings closer as her claws froze in the snow as she walked. She could feel ice crystal form on her body put pushed. She had felt something drawing her to Arcane. She would go and find what.  
  
The trek was exhausting. She had made it to the edge of ice and arcane. She struggled crawling. She had already lightened most of her supplies before collapsing. She tried to move her wings but whined as they didn’t budge, they were frozen over. She couldn’t feel her arms or legs, not even her tail.  
  
She curled up laying in the sun and tried to warm up. She closed her eyes for just a bit as she slowly was warming up.

* * *

  
  
“Oh dear. Bee. . .we have a problem!”  
  
Who was there? She felt weird but maybe that was just her getting feeling back? She moved slightly stretching a bit. Odd she didn’t feel wet from the melting ice.  
  
“Ohhh, maybe we should turn around and leave before they awake.”  
  
She could hear movement but didn’t bother, she still felt sore and tired.  
  
“She looks. . .ancient. What is with her wings? I’m sensing Ice but it’s layered in so much Arcane.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter Tetha, we should really leave.”  
  
The blabbering couldn’t let her go back to sleep. She moved and slowly opened her eyes. How strange she was in a cave, wait she was in a cave. She shot up as quick as she could but fell back down. Her wings drooping as her whole body felt heavy. She was hungry to.  
  
The two dragons that were talking scrambled back. Before a Fae scooted back closer.  
  
“Easy! It’s ok! Your safe!”  
  
Sirena crumpled back to the ground in defeat but kept her head raised as she looked at the Fae and Mirror. They were quiet small, younger generations?  
  
“What is today?”

* * *

  
  
She sat in silence thinking. She had been asleep for over 12 years. Her body had healed and recovered from the frostbite and hypothermia but now she had hard crystal like ice armor that glowed with arcane energy.  
  
What was the clan like now? Would they remember her? What about her friend? Are they dead? What is the world even like now?  
  
She growled as she rose to her feet. She needs to see. She needs to prove this is real and not some trick.  
  
“Lady Sirena?”  
  
The fae had quickly fluttered around the Gaelore. Her crest slightly down in concern.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I must see for myself.”  
  
She crawled her way out. She saw light poking through the mouth of the cave and she ran forward. She stopped as the light blinded her temporary.  
  
She could hear and smell so many different things it was a little overwhelming. She slowly opened her eyes before she saw what was before her.  
  
The land seemed very different from when she last saw it. There were new mountains and spires sticking up around. The edge of Arcane and Ice seemed to blend now not have patches of each power like it did.  
  
Things really did change. She could only hope that her clan was doing well.


	2. Starset

**Mate:** Sirena  
**Role:** King  
**Ability:** Plant Control  
Starset is the King. Having hailed from Nature, Starset grew in strength and powers while in the realm of arcane which increased his abilities with moving with nature.

**Name: Starset  
** Role: King  
Mate: Sirena  
Familar: Dryad  
_And just like the birds it’s time for the young dragon to leave the nest, having learned all they could._

“Do you wonder if there is life out there, in the stars, that someone is looking back at us wondering the same thing?”  
  
It was a simple question. Such a old one to by one of the other hatchlings when he was young.  
  
He was gifted with such skill with the plants that he was flocked to by the others but it sort of cost him. He looked as though the stars dusted their magic on him, which meant that darkness of space was hidden in him as well.  
  
His magic had no ending, infinite as space and it was starting to become too much as he grew older. He often dreamed of flying away and into space meeting others and sharing his gifts when younger but now he just dreamed of floating in space in peace.  
  
Maybe he should leave to Arcane? They had their studies of space and Magic’s as well as other knowledge he was sure but leaving his clan behind?  
  
“Your dreaming again Starset.”  
  
He shook his head clearing his thoughts. He moved slightly embarrassed about being caught dreaming.  
  
“Apologies glademaster.”  
  
The older Imperial dragons shook her head with a laugh.  
  
“You need not, I know you. . . Seek to leave from all the gifts you have as well as your well other gifts.”  
  
She gestured to his dark but sparkling appearance. He looked down as his paws his tail flicking uneasily.  
  
“That obvious huh? Yeah I do, your right, I’m just scared of what would happen.”  
  
“You should not worry, you know what happens when you worry. The flower that worries it will be snip-“  
  
“Will wilt before it has a chance. I know glademaster you taught me that a long time ago when we first started lessons.”  
  
He had added in causing the older imperial to slowly stop as he finished. She gave him a small before rising and grabbed a pack from one of her storage bins and gave it to Starset.  
  
“Take it, you should go seek the knowledge that you want, after all, you learned all you could from me and it’s time you leave the nest.”  
  
“Are-are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, you remember the tales I told you of the first glademaster?”  
  
“Of course! He was gifted and learned as much as he could before moving on to share what he knew and learn more, he eventually met with the Gladekeeper.”  
  
“Yes and while you may or may not meet the master of nature you can learn more as well as share your knowledge. It’s time to leave the nest Starset. I only pray that the gods bless you on your journey and if you come home is that you come home safe.”  
  
Starset wrapped his head around his mentor and mother before picking up the pack and placing it between his shoulders and wings. He looked into her face one last time seeing her emotions pour out in her eyes. Proud of him, sad for his leaving, hopeful for his future.  
  
He turned leaving the cave and the small clan each step he took leaving small patches of sparkling purple flowers in his wake and when he took to the skies the petals fell from his wings leaving a small fairy circle and sprouting large flowers now.


	3. Bee

**Mate:** Tetha  
**Role:** Lord  
**Ability:** Mental Linking  
Bee is the Lord. Often seen attending to the gardens or meetings Bee is well reserved. His unique speech pattern also puts to this. With his ability to create a hive mind like link to his clan. He can relay thoughts faster than anything. He also seems to attract various types of bees and wasp.

**Name: Bee  
** Role: Lord  
Mate: Tetha  
Familar: Crystalplate Stinger  
_The patterns show that they are peaceful when left on their own, and yet many seek to take._

He was proud of himself and his little hives he took care of. Sure he didn’t have a clan and was considered a lone dragon but his mind was always buzzing with the communication of the various Bumble and Stinger hives he took care of.  
  
He would spot the occasional dragon or two passing by to collect a few flowers or just lay in the clear of flowers. He was kind to leave them be and they were as well. Often keeping a distance them self but if they did see him the gave a slight bow in respect, after all he was helping the ecosystem by controlling the production of honeys, pollination, as well as ensuring that the plants that where harmful where taken care of.  
  
Slowly though it got quiet. It was first the Stinger hives that stopped responding. He was curious at first, maybe they left to a new location? Many separated but there was always still communications till it fade from how far the group went, it never stopped like it did.  
  
He flew quickly to the hives and found them missing when he felt the bumbles stop responding as well. He then panicked and responded to the remaining few but he could feel them stop as well.  
  
His wings pushed hard to get to the last hive before it to was taken.  
  
He spoted the problems. Three dragons sharing the looks of other insects that roamed around. They each had two hives that while slightly damaged held his prize possession.  
  
“What if it finds out?”  
  
“Pfft it won’t, to feral to figure out what happened, beside what’s it gonna do sting us?”  
  
That caused two of the dragons to laugh while the one who questioned the idea to lower its head. He growled at the remark and moved foward a step making a twig snap.  
  
“Quiet! You hear that?”  
  
The one who made the remark was a Imperial, it spun around looking and listening.  
  
“Come out!”  
  
Gladly  
  
He charged with a roar tackling the large imperial and clawed at it before bitting down on its neck. It roared in pain before kicking him off. Bee rose quickly tail thumping against the ground angerly as he hissed.  
  
“Stupid feral! You’ll pay for that.”  
  
The Imperial charged ramming its antlers into Bee. He grunted at the force his exoskeleton keeping it from puncturing but it still hurt at the force of it. He was pushed against a tree the Imperial still pushing. He grabbed at the antlers pushing and pushing till one snapped giving him room to bite down on its neck again. He forced his lower legs up onto its chest and clawed as it pushed there. It reared back from the pain and blasted it’s honey like breath magic at the spot Bee was in.

* * *

  
The other two where unconscious, a tiny Fae was left hiding in the bushes. He saw its tail peaking out and bite at it yanking the small thing out as it cried out. He was close to swatting at it giving it the same treatment it’s patners took before he saw the two hives in its graspe wings wrapped around trying to protect them.  
  
“Please, take them! I didn’t want this, I though we were just gonna ask for some some bumbles or stingers to help our hive not take them from you!”  
  
It squeaked out to him and he felt bad for injuring its tail.  
  
“Orion and Bas were suppose to listen to me but once we left the hive they took their own initiative. I’m sorry.”  
  
Bee crawled back from the Fae before turning to the hives that where scattered in the fight. They where cracked or busted open with the bumbles and stingers slowly awaking and buzzing around in confusion and anger. Many landed on Bee resting in the safety of his body from their destroyed hives others where buzzing ready to attack the Fae.  
  
His ears flicked in silent commanded to the Fae but immediately the stingers and few bumbles all seemed to relax and land on him. He nudge his maw to one of the hives licking up the honey before going back to the Fae. It squeaked as he brought his head down and licked its tail where he bit it. He moved its wings and claws with his maw before grabbing onto one of the steams to a hive and lifted it gently. Many bumbles and stingers flew in and out checking the last two remaking hives and members.  
  
”Where is your hive, I wish to have some words with your drones.”  
  
The Fae gave a squeak hearing his voice in her head and as relisation dawned on her. They messed up big time.


End file.
